GUMI/Gallery
Official Software Ofclboxart_icltd_Megpoid_Gumi.png|Megpoid's boxart MEgV2amazon.jpg|Same package, illustration used by Amazon of Japan Megpoid complete v3.png|Megpoid V3 bundle's boxart Adult_Gumi.jpg|Megpoid Adult's boxart PowerGumi.jpg|Megpoid Power's boxart Sweet_Gumi.jpg|Megpoid Sweet's boxart Whisper_Gumi.jpg|Megpoid Whisper's boxart Megpoid Native boxart.jpg|Megpoid Native's boxart Englishmeg.png|Megpoid English's boxart DontcrackMegpoidEnglish.png|Megpoid Englih Boxart, Don't Crack websites vesion Megpoidtalkbox.jpg|Megpoid Talk boxart Ahsoft3dpack.jpg|AHS キャラミん Studio boxart, featuring GUMI GUMIV4Complete.png|Megpoid V4 bundle's boxart GUMIV4Native.png|Megpoid V4 Native's boxart GUMIV4Adult.png|Megpoid V4 Adult's boxart GUMIV4Power.png|Megpoid V4 Power's boxart GUMIV4Sweet.png|Megpoid V4 Sweet's boxart GUMIV4Whisper.png|Megpoid V4 Whisper's boxart Logo Megpoid.png|Megpoid V3megpoid logo lq.png|V3 Megpoid V3megpoid english logo.png|V3 Megpoid English Megpoid_GUMI_V4_Logo.jpg‎|Megpoid V4 Character Ofcl_boxart_ic_GUMI-_transparent.png|GUMI's first illustration MEGU-1.jpg|GUMI's boxart illustration MEGU-2.jpg|GUMI V2 promotional image Gumi_4.jpg|GUMI Sweet's illustration Gumi_3.jpg|GUMI Power's illustration Gumi_7.jpg|V3 Megpoid Sweet/Power full body Power-Sweet_Back.jpg|V3 Megpoid Sweet/Power full body back Gumi_1.jpg|GUMI Adult's illustration Gumi_5.jpg|V3 Megpoid Adult full body Adult_Back.jpg|V3 Megpoid Adult full body back Gumi_2.jpg|GUMI Whisper's illustration Gumi_6.jpg|V3 Megpoid Whisper full body Whisper_Back.jpg|V3 Megpoid Whisper full body back EnglishGumi.jpg| GUMI English's illustration GUMIV4NativeIllust.png|Megpoid V4 Native's full body GUMIV4AdultIllust.png|Megpoid V4 Adult's full body GUMIV4PowerIllust.png|Megpoid V4 Power's full body GUMIV4SweetIllust.png|Megpoid V4 Sweet's full body GUMIV4WhisperIllust.png|Megpoid V4 Whisper's full body Promotional Events Gumi_high_school.jpg|"High School GUMI" for GUMI's 5th Anniversary GUMIxAkikoloid-chan4eva.jpg|GUMI featured with Akikoloid-chan during LAWSON's promotion with GUMI. Concerts King_Run_Anison_Red_and_White_Concert-_GUMI.jpg|GUMI at the King Run Anison Red and White Concert, 2010 GUMI_at_VOCALOID_x_LiveAR.png|GUMI performing at the VOCALOID x LiveAR event, November 2011. Vocafare_Gumi_akikoroid_concert.png|GUMI alongside Akikoloid-chan at the Vocafarre 2011 concert. GUMI_birthday_festival_2013.jpg|Promotional banner for GUMI's birthday festival, 2013 GUMIPA.jpg|Promotional Art for the GUMIPA concert, June 2014 Contests Nsp_gumi_banner.png|Banner for J-MELO New Song Project. GUMI_MUSIC_CONTEST_2013.jpg|Banner for VOCALOTRACKS 2013 Music Contest GUMI_5th_anniversary_contest_VOCALOTRACKS.jpg|Banner for GUMI's 5th anniversary music contest by VOCALOTRACKS Other GGCGumiposter.jpg|Go!Go!Curry GUMI advertisement Photo_HRP-4C_Gumi.jpg|HRP-4C as GUMI. Media Games Megpoid_the_Music-_ten_faced.png|Gameplay of "Megpoid the Music♯". Megpoid_the_Music-_GUMI_Room.jpg|GUMI in her room in "Megpoid the Music♯" GUMI_in_Project_Mirai_2.png|GUMI in "Hatsune Miku Project Mirai" Gumi_Elsword.jpg|In celebration of GUMI's anniversary; a GUMI "accessory" is available for the online MMORPG game "Elsword" Taiko_no_Tatsujin_Wii-_GUMI.jpg|GUMI in the rhythm game "Taiko no Tatsujin" Coin_Gacha_-_GUMI.jpg|GUMI as one of mobage's rare item Gacha Coins Mobile App icons Megpoidsongap.png|Utashuu! With Megpoid Literature Gumifrom01.jpg|GUMI from Vocaloid, Vol.1 GUMI_from_VOCALOID_2.jpg|GUMI from Vocaloid, Vol.2 DTM_for_Beginners.jpg|DTM for Beginners GUMI_manual.jpg|GUMI and You- Megpoid Append manual Comicaloidcover.jpg|Comic@loid 3 Comic@loid_7.jpg|Comic@loid 7 Comic@loid-_Vocalocomics_selection_GUMIcs_BEST.jpg|Comicaloid- VOCALOcomics selection- GUMIcs BEST GUMI_GRAPHIXXX.jpg|GUMI GRAPHIXXX Merchandise Figurines Gumi Nendoroid 276.jpg|Nendoroid GUMI Coneckers_gumi10.jpg|Mamama GUMI from Megpoid Native - PVC Coneckers_gumi_from_megpoid_whisper02s.jpg|Mamama GUMI from Megpoid Extend Whisper - PVC O0800061912613052439.jpg|Mamama GUMI from Megpoid Extend Whisper (Chibi) - PVC GumGraPhig.jpg|GUMI papercraft by COSPA 105401.jpg|GUMI papercraft by COSPA (Megpoid Offical Fanbook ver.) 105670.jpg|GUMI papercraft by COSPA (Megpoid Comic Gum ver) KotobukiyaGumi.jpg|Gumi Figure by Kotobukiya OhnoRaptors1349157036.jpeg|GUMI & GUMI Whisper Figures by FuRyu GumiTradingFigures.jpeg|GUMI Trading Figure by FuRyu Bplats, Inc. VOCALOID STORE Merchandise 26889681_m.jpg|V3 GUMI on VOCALOID STORE merchandise VOCALOID3_Stamp_Sheet_Set_Pink.jpg|VOCALOID3 Stamp Sheet Set VOCALOID3 Stamp Sheet Set Pink Poster.jpg|VOCALOID3 Stamp Sheet Set w/Poster, Pink VOCALOID3_Stamp_Sheet_Set_Pink_Contents.jpg|VOCALOID3 Stamp Sheet Set, Pink, Contents VOCALOID3 Stamp Sheet Set Blue Poster.jpg|VOCALOID3 Stamp Sheet Set w/Poster, Blue VOCALOID3_Stamp_Sheet_Set_Blue_Contents.jpg|VOCALOID3 Stamp Sheet Set, Blue, Contents VOCALOID3_iPhone_Cover_Pink.jpg|VOCALOID3 iPhone Cover, Pink VOCALOID3_iPhone_Cover_Blue.jpg|VOCALOID3 iPhone Cover, Blue VOCALOID3_Mousepad_Pink.jpg|VOCALOID3 Mousepad, Pink VOCALOID3_Mousepad_Blue.jpg|VOCALOID3 Mousepad, Blue VOCALOID3_Clear_File_Pink.jpg|VOCALOID3 Clear File, Pink VOCALOID3_Clear_File_Blue.jpg|VOCALOID3 Clear File, Blue VOCALOID3_Muffler_Towel.jpg|VOCALOID3 Muffler Towel VOCALOID3_Underlay_Yellow.jpg|VOCALOID3 Underlay, Yellow VOCALOID3_Underlay_Green.jpg|VOCALOID3 Underlay, Green GUMI Metal Strap.jpg|GUMI Metal Strap from Bplats, Inc. & TOSHINPACK GUMI Earphone Jack.jpg|GUMI Earphone Jack from Bplats, Inc. & TOSHINPACK VOCALOID3_1000_Piece_Puzzle.jpg|VOCALOID3 1000 Piece Puzzle V3 GUMI Clear File.jpg|Promotional Clear File featuring V3 GUMI from Bplats, Inc. VOCALOID3 Clear Files.jpg|VOCALOID3 Clear Files by Bplats, Inc. featuring GUMI V3 GUMI Akikoloid-chan Puzzle.jpg|A 352 Piece puzzle featuring VOCALOID3 GUMI and Akikoloid-chan VOCALOID3_Lighter_Set.jpg|VOCALOID3 Pink & Blue Lighter Set VOCALOID3_Boxers.jpg|VOCALOID3 Boxers VOCALOID3_T-Shirt_1_White.jpg|VOCALOID3 T-Shirt 1, White VOCALOID3_T-Shirt_1_Grey.jpg|VOCALOID3 T-Shirt 1, Grey VOCALOID3_T-Shirt_1_Black.jpg|VOCALOID3 T-Shirt 1, Black VOCALOID3_T-Shirt_1_Logo.jpg|VOCALOID3 T-Shirt 1, Logo VOCALOID3_T-Shirt_2_White.jpg|VOCALOID3 T-Shirt 2, White VOCALOID3_T-Shirt_2_Grey.jpg|VOCALOID3 T-Shirt 2, Grey VOCALOID3_T-Shirt_2_Pink.jpg|VOCALOID3 T-Shirt 2, Pink VOCALOID3_T-Shirt_2_Logo.jpg|VOCALOID3 T-Shirt 2, Logo Hakuba Photo Industry Co., Ltd. Internet.co Family Goods | Internet.co Family CafeReo Goods.jpg|Hakuba Photo Industry Co., Ltd. Internet.co Family Merchandise Banner Badges | Internet.co_Family_Badges.jpg|Internet.co Family Badges GUMI_Badge.jpg|Internet.co Family GUMI Badge iPhone 5S/5 Cases | Internet.co_Family_iPhone_Cases.jpg|Internet.co Family iPhone 5S/5 Cases GUMI_iPhone_5_5S_Case.jpg|Internet.co Family GUMI 5S/5 Case Internet.co_Family_iPhone_5_5S_Case.jpg|Internet.co Family iPhone 5S/5 Case iPhone 6 Cases | GUMI_iPhone_6_Case.jpg|Internet.co Family GUMI iPhone 6 Case Internet.co_Family_iPhone_6_Case.jpg|Internet.co Family iPhone 6 Case Mobile Stands | Internet.co_Family_Mobile_Stands.jpg|Internet.co Family iPhone Mobile Stands GUMI_Mobile_Stand.jpg|Internet.co Family GUMI Mobile Stand Other GUMI_phone_case.jpg|iPhone 4S phone case released by Internet.co Gumi_3_glass_11.jpg|Crystal engraving based on Mamama's GUMI MMD model in honor of her 3rd anniversary Labelbox_5th_anniversary_stickers.jpg| Digital Stickers from the iPhone app Labelbox in celebration of GUMI's 5th birthday Gumianniversary.jpg|Merchandise commemorating Gumi's 6th birthday Category:Character-related gallery Category:Internet Co., Ltd. Category:GUMI